Naruto's Last Wish
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Naruto is dying and makes Kyuubi promise him something.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Now this is something I just thought of, why I don't know. So hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Part 1

"_Find Sasuke, kill him and then please protect Hinata-chan."_

"_Hang on kit! Don't give up! All I need his a few more seconds!" Kyuubi yelled as he slammed himself against the bars of the cage. The fox demon continued to pore chakra into his body._

"_It's no use. Please kill Sasuke and protect Hinata," Naruto said as his body started to fade._

_Seeing this Kyuubi said, "I will kit I will."_

It was his kit's last wish, his last request before he tore the seal off of the cage and allowed Kyuubi to take over his body. The most powerful of the tailed beasts was once again set free. But instead of rampaging and destroying anything, Kyuubi had promised Naruto… and a fox never breaks his promise.

The first thing that Kyuubi saw was the pink haired kunoichi, trying her best to keep him alive. Kyuubi grabbed her hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the kit is no longer with us," Kyuubi said to the pink haired female.

Kyuubi sat up and slowly turned the kit's body into his own kitsune one. His hands and feet turned to paws as his nails became claws. The head turning into that of a fox complete with ears, fangs and blood red silted eyes. Blood red fur covering the body as nine fox tails swayed behind him.

"How? How could you let Naruto die?!" Sakura yelled at the tailed demon.

"Do you think that I didn't try! I tried to save him I did! But the kit knew it was useless, so he set me free and asked one last thing of me!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He asked me to find that bastard and kill him, and then he wanted me to protect Hinata. In his finale moments all he could think about was his friends. I'm sorry that I couldn't save his life. He was like one of my own kits," Kyuubi said, tears gathering in his eyes.

Kyuubi walked towards the village, sadness evident in his eyes. Paying no attention to the guards, who visibly stiffened at the sight of him, he walked right into the village and headed straight for the Hokage office. Sakura walking silently beside him the entire way.

When Kyuubi walked into the Hokage's office, he was greeted by Tsunade shouting, "K-kyuubi!? This better not be one of your stupid pranks, brat!"

"Hokage-sama, I could only wish that it is one of the kit's pranks, but… gather the kit's closes friends, I'll explain then."

Tsunade looked at Sakura and only saw a look of sadness, one she hasn't seen since Sasuke left the village. She nodded to Shizune, who left to gather Naruto's friends.

Several hours later, everybody was gathered, from Team 8 to the Sand Siblings. Sakura had her head buried in Gaara's chest, trying not to cry. After some time of silence, Kyuubi spoke up, "A year ago you were all gathered, by the kit. He told you all about me, why I attacked Konoha to why he was hated by all of the villagers. And despite the fact that I was sealed inside of Naruto, you all accepted him. Some more than others," at this the fox demon looked at Hinata before continuing, "During his latest attempt to bring Sasuke back, the bastard killed the kit. I tried my best to save him, but I couldn't. In his finale moments, the kit asked me to promise something…"

Kyuubi paused to look around the room. Most of the Kunoichi were leaning against their respected love's chest… all except one. He used on of his tails to left Hinata out of her chair and placed her next to him. She leaned against him, crying into his fur, Kyuubi wrapped his tails around her.

"I promised the kit that I would find Sasuke and kill him. But that was only half of what I promised him," he gently nudged Hinata off of his back and turned to face her. He stood in front of her and moved his right forepaw in front of him. He bowed his head and his tails dropped respectively, "Hinata-sama, I promised the kit I would protect you. It is the last wish of Naruto Uzumaki. And in honor of my kit, I am at your service."

Hinata only nodded once and wrapped her arm around him, once again crying into his fur. By now, all of the kunoichi were crying into their respective curses. Tenten into Neji's chest; Ino into Sai's chest; Sakura into Gaara's chest; and Temari into Shikamaru's chest… okay, maybe Temari was leaning against Shikamaru to help comfort him. The guys more or less controlled their emotions, they were crying on the inside and at the same time trying to calm down their love.

Kyuubi transformed into his human form. He wore a red turtle-neck with black pants along with black sandals on his clawed feet. His face looked very much like Naruto. In fact if it wasn't for the whisker marks being more defined, his fanged teeth, sort red hair and his red silted eyes and his nine red fox tails; one would think that he was Naruto. Kyuubi wrapped his arms and tails around Hinata and allowed the Hyuga Heiress to cry on his shoulder.

One week after that a small funeral was held for Naruto. Many, if not all of the villagers didn't care about Naruto, but many were disappointed that Kyuubi didn't die with him. That only angered the fox demon even more. It only angered him that no one seemed to care about him or his kit. The only clans to show up were the Haruno Clan, Nara Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan and the Hyuga Clan, the sensei of each team, along with the Hokage and Kazekage. Basically only his closes friend and their families showed up.

After the funeral, Kyuubi was seen although out the Hyuga estate and where ever Hinata went. One time, when the two were coming back from Naruto's grave, a stupid drunk ticked off both Hinata and Kyuubi. The drunk said, "It was a shame that the damn fox didn't die with the brat," right in front of Hinata. Kyuubi would've done something but Hinata beat him to it. She gave the drunk the "Byakugan Death Glare". Basically her Byakugan was fully activated and there were additional veins besides the one from the Byakugan. Hinata then grabbed the drunk and proceeded to toss the drunk through the window of the nearest store.

She continued to glare at the unconscious drunk and said, "Never, ever insult Naruto-kun in front of me. He's done more for this village then you will ever know. He should be praised as a hero for what he did for this village. For carrying an unspeakable burden, a burden that was forced onto him. Be thankful that he didn't turn out like Gaara, no offense to the Kazekage."

Then Kyuubi walked over to the drunk in his fox form and proceeded to relieve himself. Once that was done, Kyuubi growled not only at the drunk but at the villagers. "You all should be thankful that I swore to your Hokage that I wouldn't harm any of you. Other wise this village would be suffering for what they did to my kit. Yes, _my_ kit. Naruto was like my kit, and I considered him like one of my own. Why would I do this? Because no one else would give a damn about him! No one cared what happened to him, if it wasn't for me and his friends, he very well could have turned out like Gaara."

With that said, Kyuubi changed into his human form and they continued along their way, causing several people to swear to themselves not to piss off those two again… ever. Now there was only one thing that Kyuubi needed to finish. The Uchiha bastard needs to die, but first they need to find him. And once that happens, the bastard better be ready to die.

Over in Oto, the new leader… sneezed. _"Damn, I almost wonder if someone's talking about me. And why do I feel like I need to write my own will… oh well." _The last of the Uchihas shrugged it off. Sasuke figured that he could handle who ever wants to kill him. Well, at least he didn't need to worry about his brother… or the dobe. So the new Otokage continued with his Kage duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

So, this is chapter two, how long this will be... I don't know. One or two more chapters, I don't know so enjoy.

* * *

Hinata stood in front of Naruto's grave, Kyuubi next to her in his fox form. Silent tears going down her face, "I miss you, Naruto-kun, so much."

"And I know he misses you," Kyuubi said.

"Did he ever mention me to you?" Hinata asked.

"Mention? He couldn't stop talking about you. During his three year training with Jiraiya, there wasn't a night that he didn't think about you. Though there was an up side to it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my cell within Naruto's mind was nothing more than a sewer. The good thing that happened was that a picture of just you and him standing together appeared on the wall in front of my cage. There were also many of him and his friends but mostly of just you and him together."

Hinata was both flattered and happy that she meant so much to her Naruto-kun. Perhaps, if they had more time they could have raised a family together. Hinata could see what their children could have looked like: a boy or a girl, with blond or dark purple hair and pale lavender eyes that all Hyugas have.

"Hinata-sama, Kyuubi-sama, the Hokage wishes to see you," Neji said as he walked up to the two.

"Do you know what for, Neji-ni-san?" Hinata asked as she turned to face her cousin.

"No, I don't. Now go, I'm already late to meet Tenten." Hinata and Kyuubi both nodded and headed for the Hokage tower. Neji was just glad that they didn't ask why he was going to meet Tenten. If they had they would have received a blush in response. Turning away, Neji headed towards Tenten's apartment, knowing full well that he wouldn't be returning to the Hyuga compound that night.

Hinata and Kyuubi entered Tsunade's office and took a seat in front of her desk. Tsunade took a deep breath before saying, "I have reports that the Sound village will be attacking within two days. What I want you two to do is go behind enemy lines and kill whoever will be leading the attack."

"Do you know who it is?" Kyuubi asked.

"We believe it will be Sasuke."

At this a low growl came from the back Kyuubi's throat, "That bastard will die!"

"Now go, I want you ready for this mission." Nodding, Hinata and Kyuubi walked out heading towards the training ground.

The first thing that Naruto could see was… nothing. There was just endless whiteness. When Naruto sat up, he saw all four Hokages sitting at a table playing poker. There was also a pair of pale, almost white arms, one of them having a tattoo on it.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Ah, Naruto, glad you're awake," Sarutobi said.

"Care to join us, Naruto?" the Fourth said.

Sitting down between the Third and Fourth, Naruto said, "You still haven't answered my question. Where am I?"

"You're on the spiritual plan. It's neither heaven nor is it hell," the First answered.

"So why are we all here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're here because the Death God wasn't able to stomach us. I would say that you're here because your spirit is still tied to your physical body despite the fact that it is inhabited by another spirit," the Fourth said as he won the current hand of poker.

"I must say Naruto, that releasing Kyuubi from his cage took a great deal of trust," Sarutobi said as he dealt the next hand.

"It's not like it was Kyuubi's fault for why he attack Konoha. I mean Orochimaru did kill Kyuubi's mate. The old fox just wanted to kill the snake bastard when he came to Konoha," Naruto said, winning the hand of poker.

"That explains why I saw sadness and hatred in his eyes. But did he say anything else?" the Fourth asked.

"That's what he told me. But is there a way for me to get back into my body?"

"Arashi, don't you have something to say to Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, took a deep breath, "Listen Naruto, I want to apologize for burdening you with Kyuubi. I had wanted the villagers to view you as a hero. And I'm proud of you… son."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes Naruto, I'm your father. Your mother passed away shortly after giving birth to you, her last act was to kiss you on the forehead. As Kyuubi was nearing the village, I knew that we wouldn't be able to beat him. At the time, I had no other choice. Can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around his father and said, "Yeah, I forgive you. So the question is how can I get back to my body?"

"I think I have an idea, but we'll need to send a message to Kyuubi," Sarutobi said.

Back on earth Kyuubi was practicing in his human form, working on his fox fire. Well he was until the fox fire shot up and created a wall. It was what was on the wall that caught his interest. He saw Orochimaru flash through several hand seals before shouting, "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" And two coffins came up out of the ground. What was in the coffins, Kyuubi would never see because it then flashed back to when Orochimaru did the hand seals. Only this time it was much slower, so that Kyuubi could see what hand signs he was making. It took several times for Kyuubi to be able to copy the hand seals Orochimaru did.

When he was able, Kyuubi went over to where Hinata was training. "Hinata-sama, if there was a way to bring Naruto back… would you do it?"

Hinata closed her eyes trying to think. She missed Naruto so much, in fact she still cries herself to sleep at Naruto because of the grief she feels. Why couldn't she have gone with him? Why did he insist that she stay behind? She felt like it was her fault for not being there with him. If she had been with Naruto there could have been a chance that he would still be alive. But that was a 'what if', this is the present. Hinata opened her eyes with sudden determination and said, "What must we do?"

Kyuubi smiled and said, "From what I understand about this jutsu is that it needs human sacrifices. And the best time to do that…"

"Is during the up coming Sound invasion," Hinata finished.

Again, Kyuubi nodded, "So we'll have to wait until then."

Sasuke stood atop the tallest tree nearest to Konoha. He and his forces couldn't wait for the upcoming battle. In fact, many of his troops were getting restless.

"Sasuke-sama, we are ready to begin the invasion whenever you give the order," Kabuto said as he landed on the tree next to his. It really was amazing how easily loyalty could be gained.

Sasuke jumped down to the ground, biting his thumb on the way down. He swiped the his thumb along the tattoo on his left arm and flashed through several seals before landing and slamming his hand on the ground and shouting "Summoning Jutsu!" As the large smoke cloud disappeared, there stood Mana, the snake boss.

"Why did you sssssummon me?" the giant purple snake said.

"You can have all of the sacrifices you want as we attack Konoha," Sasuke replied to the snake.

"Fine. I'll eat all of the villagers I want to," Mana said as he headed towards Konoha, followed closely by the other Sound Ninja. Looks like the second battle of Konoha has just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Part 3

Manda bashed through the gate of Konoha, Sasuke and Kabuto perched on top of his head. Almost immediately Konoha ninja started to attack. Some used kunai and shuriken while others attached explosive tags to the weapons. Some were dumb enough to get too close to the snake, allowing him to eat them. Manda swept his body, destroying anything in his path. Some of the Konoha ninja tried to use lesser summons, but they were quietly taken care of by the snake boss.

Kyuubi was jumping from roof top to roof top in his fox form, Hinata right beside him. Seeing the giant snake boss, Kyuubi looked at Hinata who nodded. He jumped off of the building he was on and grew to match Manda's size. Hinata jumping up and landing on his head, activating her Byakugan and glaring at the Uchiha. Many of the Konoha ninja were unnerved at seeing the familiar sight of the nine-tailed kitsune; however they were too busy with the Sound nin to think much about it.

Kabuto jumped off of Manda and at Hinata. Hinata jumped to the side and landed on the building, Kabuto following her. Sasuke jumped away, Kyuubi tried to follow him but found his path blocked by the snake boss. "You're dealing with me," the snake hissed. Kyuubi growled at the annoyance in front of him. Manda speed at him, wrapping his body around the fox.

Kyuubi shrunk down to avoid being crushed by Manda's body. He got away, grew to match Manda's size and shifted to a different form, in order to fight easier. This form looked like a half demon, but it was more like three quarters demon form. The form was basically human. The only difference was the fox head, the legs extended from a normal thigh to a backward and upturned calf, and then it ended in a paw with extremely sharp claws. His entire body was covered in blood red fur, nine fox tails swaying behind him. This form was mainly used for fighting, and sometimes hunting if he didn't feel like hunting in his full fox form. He brought his clawed hands up and cracked his knuckles, "It's been a while since I used this form. I hope I'm not rusty," he said rolling his head to un-stiffen his bones.

Manda hissed and Kyuubi growled, each getting ready for the up coming battle. Kyuubi inhaled as much he could, "Fox Fire Dragon!" he exhaled and a giant dragon made of blue fox fire shot out. It hit the snake full on, when the flames died down the only thing remained was the burnt skin. Kyuubi grabbed the tail that popped out of the ground with one clawed hand. Manda's head popped out of the ground, ready to bite the fox. Kyuubi turned and grabbed Manda by the neck with his free hand.

"Now leave snake, before I call your sister to do it for you. And you know how angry she can get."

Manda narrowed his eyes at the demon fox, "You can't contact the demon realm."

Kyuubi narrowed his silted eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure snake." As if to prove his point, a wall of blue fox fire came up behind him. Dozens of snakes with different number of tails could be seen on the wall of fire. Though there was one extremely pissed off she-snake, she was in her half demon form. From the waist down was a snake's body ending in eight tails. From the waist up was completely human, her body was covered in green scales. She had black shoulder length hair, her eyes were yellow and silted, her forked tongue flicking out of her fanged mouth. This was Manda's older sister, Orochi, queen of the demon and summoned snakes.

"MANDA! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND DRAG YOUR WORTHLESS ASS BACK AND FORBID YOU FROM BEING SUMMONED FOR A VERY… VERY LONG TIME!" All of the snakes in the background could be seen slowly slithering away. They knew better then to get in the way of the pissed off Queen. Had Kyuubi had a lesser number of tails he would have been whimpering knowing full well what the she-snake could do if she got mad enough.

Now Manda was in between a rock and a hot spot. He never disobeyed his sister, never wanting to get on her bad side. But it's not like he was summoned often, considering he ate all if not most of the people who summoned him, Sasuke and Orochimaru being the only two exceptions. Still, if he didn't get out of there his sister would kill him if Kyuubi didn't do it first. "When next we meet, fox, be prepared to die." And with that the snake boss vanished with a poof of smoke.

Kyuubi relaxed his stance and turned to face Orochi, "Thank you, Orochi-chan."

Her anger from moments before disappeared instantly, "No problem, Kyuu-kun. Though I think he will get angry when he learns we can't travel to the others realm and are only able to talk to each other."

Kyuubi couldn't keep back the fox grin that spread across his face and chuckling a bit, "That is why we kitsune are master pranksters. Now, I have an Uchiha to kill." Kyuubi dispersed the flames, shrinking down to human size but staying in his current form and chased after the Uchiha.

Hinata meanwhile, was doing her best to keep Kabuto from touching her but still managing to close a few chakra points. She was getting tired of this, so she shifted her stance a little lower to the ground. "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!" She shouted, the green divination field appearing below her and Kabuto. "Two strikes... Four strikes... Eight strikes… Sixteen strikes… Thirty-two strikes… Sixty-four strikes… One Hundred Twenty-eight strikes!" Hinata shouted as she hit Kabuto constantly, sending him flying backwards and onto the street below.

Kabuto slowly got to his feet, coughing only twice. "What!? You should be dead!" Hinata said as she landed in front of Kabuto. She couldn't believe this; no one was ever able to survive the most powerful form of the Eight Trigrams.

"That would have been deadly. However, the moment you started the attack I started to gather chakra in my chest and was able to instantly heal myself," Kabuto explained the jutsu he used when Naruto hit him with the Rasengan for the first time.

Both Hinata and Kabuto were weakened by using that much chakra. Kabuto ate another solider pill as Hinata charged at him. A giant hole in the ground caused Kabuto to lose his balance, allowing Hinata to hit his chest, killing the sound medic. Hinata followed the broken up ground to Konoha's own pink haired medic-nin. Hinata nodded, "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"No prob…" she was cut off as a wall of sand erupted up behind her and caught several kunai and shuriken. "You need to be more careful," Gaara said as he appeared in a vortex of sand next to Sakura.

"Thanks Gaara-kun," she then turned to Hinata and said, "Now go get that Uchiha bastard!" Again Hinata nodded and chased after Sasuke. Gaara and Sakura turned and continued to drive the Sound Nins away, or killing them in Gaara's case.

Kyuubi was jumping from building to building; his claws were soaked with blood from the foolish Sound Nin who attacked him. The up side to this is at least he didn't need to worry about the sacrifice need for the jutsu to bring Naruto back… and maybe another along with him. Kyuubi felt another chakra behind him and grinned at its familiar presence. Hinata had finally caught up with him, "You kill him?"

"Yes."

"Good, now we just need to catch up to Sasuke then we can bring Naruto back."

The sound of metal against metal caught their attention. They landed and found the Uchiha, his back turned to them, his katana soaked in blood. Sasuke slowly turned around to face them. Kyuubi's hands flashed through several hand seals, and slammed his hand on the ground with a shout of "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!" Two coffins came out of the ground, the coffins dispersed to reveal two figures. Both were blonde, one was slightly taller then the other one.

The taller of the two had on a white long coat, with red flames licking the bottom and the word 'fourth' written in yellow kanji. Underneath this he wore a basic jonin outfit. The shorter one wore a red long coat with black flames, reaching up to the middle of the coat, the word 'fox' written in black kanji. Underneath this he wore black pants, along with a black undershirt. It took Hinata only a few seconds before she tackled the shorter blonde.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you so much!" Hinata practically screamed into the blonde's ear, and squeezing the life out of the poor boy.

"Hinata-chan… can't… breath."

Hinata loosened her grip but never stopped hugging him. Kyuubi walked over to stand beside the other blonde. "Arashi-sama, I must apologize for attacking your village."

"No problem old friend. You were consumed by rage. Now we have a battle to win," Arashi, or the Fourth Hokage, turned to Naruto, "Shall we show them what the Uzumakis can do, son?"

Naruto nodded and the two became blurs. Before anyone could react, the two blondes appeared behind Sasuke and punched him, throwing the Uchiha backwards. Sasuke got to his feet, pissed off that he barely saw them move even with his Sharingan active. Sasuke jumped to the side to avoid the claw that came crashing down. He didn't see the blue chakra shield until he crashed into it, sending him flying. Sasuke twisted his body so that he avoided another claw strike. Ducking, he barely avoided the punch by Naruto and then jumping to avoid the kick. Sasuke landed on his feet and called his katana back to his hand, having dropped it when he hit Hinata's 'Heavenly Spin'. This was going to be a pain; fighting two Uzumakis, it pained him to say this but the dobe had gotten strong… wait a minute, "Didn't I kill you, dobe?"

"We were never actually dead. Our spirits were just trapped in the Spiritual Realm. Well, that was until Kyuubi-sama brought us back with Orochimaru's jutsu," Arashi answered.

"Well, this is a pain. Kabuto!"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Kabuto said as he appeared kneeling behind Sasuke.

"Call the retreat, we're leaving." Before anyone could do anything the two disappeared, and with them the sounds of battle ceased. For a moment no thing could be heard, until Naruto yelled, "That damn bastard!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun. Let's make sure that everyone is okay," Hinata said dragging Naruto away, Arashi and Kyuubi following them.

They found every one at the field hospital, most of them only had minor injuries. The only exceptions were Neji, Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Gaara, who were only low on chakra. Everyone brightened at the sight of the familiar blonde and got up to hug him. Or at least Sakura did, everyone else was too sore to move. At that moment Tsunade decided to walk in, she stopped when she saw Naruto. She had a completely confused expression on her face. "ALL RIGHT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I believe I can explain this," Kyuubi said stepping forward. He decided to remain in his three quarters demon form, he just felt more comfortable. "You see, I used one of Orochimaru's jutsus that allowed someone to resurrect somebody. I used it to bring back Naruto along with Arashi or as most people know him, the Fourth Hokage." He stepped aside to show the older blonde.

"Well, this is unexpected. The good thing is that we managed to not lose many…" Tsunade was interrupted when Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi Hatake is dying from a mortal wound and is asking to see Sakura."

"Come on Sakura, as long as I'm here we're not losing him," Tsunade said as she, Shizune and Sakura disappeared.

Every one else waited some talked to Naruto, or they would have had Naruto and Hinata not been involved in a heavy make-out session. Everyone just left the two love birds alone, though Tenten had to physically restrain Neji from attacking Naruto. Eventually Sakura came back out, with a sadden look on her face along with a bandage over her left eye. Gaara was the first one that got to her, encompassing her in his arms. "What's with the bandage?" the red head asked.

"This," she said placing her hand over it, "Is a gift from Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto was the only one who knew what it was, "You mean he gave you…"

Sakura removed the bandage and opened her eye. Instead of the usual green, this one was blood red three tomoe arranged in an inverted pyramid around the pupil. This was Kakashi Hatake's Sharingan eye, passed down to him from Obito Uchiha. "Kakashi-sensei said that he didn't want Obito's legacy to die with him. So he gave the eye to me."

"Well, we did manage not to lose too many and the battle is over," Tsunade said.

"But Sasuke managed to escape, that damn bastard," Naruto said after breaking away from Hinata a second time.

"True, but we'll worry about that another time. Right now we have a village to rebuild," Tsunade said walking out of the field hospital. Those well enough following her out.

* * *

So how was that? Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

So here it is, the next chapter, then only one more chapter after this. So before I get started here's the thing, the next chapter is one big fight and the end. Now it is up to you to choose who will face Sasuke Uchiha... will it be Naruto Uzunaki, or will it be Kyuubi no Kitsune. Review and tell me.

* * *

Part 4

It was three long months before Konoha was completely rebuilt, mostly due to the battle between Manda and Kyuubi. It had also been found out that Kabuto used a replacement jutsu at the last second before Hinata's attack connected. Now that Naruto and Arashi were alive again, Tsunade went through hell with the council to get their names off of the death list and their title as shinobi back, and eventually she did. Once Konoha was rebuilt, the village experienced a wedding every other week. First was the wedding was between Gaara and Sakura. The second one was between Shikamaru and Temari. The third one was between Neji and Tenten. The last one was between Naruto and Hinata; it was also the most grand.

Their wedding was held outside of Konoha in a nice and large grass field. Naruto had summoned Gamabunta along with several frogs. The same people who attended his funeral attended the wedding. Several foxes also attended the wedding, along with one demon queen by the name of Orochi. Gaara was best man and Sakura as maid of honor and Tsunade was conducting the wedding, mostly so that Jiraiya didn't say anything perverted during the wedding. The after party was just as festive, music blaring, couples dancing.

After the third wedding Kyuubi had finally managed to transport to and from the demon realm. Kyuubi first tested the technique with several demon foxes. Kyuubi also created a contract for demon foxes. The contract itself was mainly for anyone in the Uzumaki Clan and as such Naruto and Hinata were the first to sign the contract. Kyuubi then took the leap of faith and summoned the Snake Queen, with complete success. Kyuubi had always loved the vixen that was his mate but he always had a soft spot for the she-snake. Orochi stayed with Kyuubi, who was staying with the three Uzumakis at their clan house. Or I should say there are five Uzumakis since Kyuubi and Orochi were accepted into the Uzumaki Clan. And again, I should say soon to be six Uzumakis. That's right, three weeks of marriage and Hinata is already pregnant.

The two demons became a common sight in the village. Though many of the older villagers still didn't like Kyuubi and didn't trust Orochi, but were smart enough not to say anything in front of the two. The younger children would often run up to Kyuubi when ever he passed by the park and demand a piggy-back ride in his full fox form. Which Kyuubi would gladly oblige to the young kids while Orochi curled up under the shade of a tree. Even she was asked sometimes for a piggy-back ride, though she remained in her half demon form. Though must of the times the kid on her back wanted to go faster, resulting in her transforming into her full snake form for more speed. The two demons would play with the children until they had to leave to go do whatever it was that they were doing before the children ran up to them.

After about a month after Naruto and Hinata's wedding; Gaara, Sakura, and Kankuro returned to Suna. Temari remained with Shikamaru in Konoha, and Tenten moved into the Hyuga estate. Tsunade also stepped down as Hokage and appointed Naruto as the Sixth Hokage. After that it was quit peaceful, no word about Sound or Akatsuki.

A year later Gaara and Sakura returned to Konoha for a visit with their one year old daughter, Sabaku no Hana. The little girl had her mother's eyes; her hair was a few shades darker pink then Sakura's but a few shades lighter then Gaara's. Naruto and Hinata's son, Kenji, was a bright bundle of energy much like Naruto when he was young. Kenji had bright blonde hair like Naruto along with the pale lavender eyes like his mother. Kenji would always wonder around and get into trouble along with Hana who always followed the little boy around. Kyuubi would also take the kids for rides, much like he did for the other village children, mostly when the adults went out.

The garden behind the Uzumaki estate became a safe haven for foxes who found themselves separated from their pack, parents or if they were injured. Kyuubi would take care of them and if possible return the fox to its pack. There was only one fox kit that wasn't able to be returned and decided to stay and became a fast friend of Kenji's. The kit would always follow Kenji and Hana no matter where the troublemakers went.

Over in Oto, Sasuke was beyond angry. He was pissed. What he was pissed about, you may ask? That the dobe actually was alive, _again_. Sasuke remembers driving his katana into the dobe's body and obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. So how did that… demon know Orochimaru's jutsu? No it didn't matter anymore, it happened and there is nothing else to do but make plans around it.

But something else was bothering him, how the hell did the dobe get that fast? When he killed him, Naruto wasn't that fast. In fact, when Sasuke dealt the killing blow Naruto didn't even move out of the way. And now, the dobe is nothing more then a blur when he moves. But then again, perhaps the dobe would be a good challenge now. Now that… that would be fun.

"_I'm looking forward to our rematch, dobe."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The finale battle and the finale chapter. Hope you enjoyed this!

* * *

Part 5

Sasuke Uchiha, Otokage of the Hidden Sound, stood atop the waterfall at the Valley of the End, his arms crossed across his chest. He waited for his challenger, wither it was the demon or the dobe, he didn't care. He didn't have to face Naruto, since he already has the Mangekyo Sharingan, but it would still be a fun match. That's all this fight will be, it's more for practice then for any other reason. Sasuke only really wanted to test out his level of power… and how much stronger the dobe had gotten. So for now, he'll wait.

"Naruto, allow me to face the Uchiha," Kyuubi said as he, Orochi, Naruto and Hinata walked through the forest to where Sasuke was waiting.

"For the last time Kyuubi I'll face him and I'll win," Naruto replied to the fox.

"Naruto, the last time you faced Sasuke alone he killed you. And that was _with_ Kyuubi's power," Orochi said to the blonde Hokage.

"For the last time, I'm facing him and that is finale!" Naruto yelled.

Sighing to himself Kyuubi said, "If you are going to face him then at least let me give you something."

Kyuubi held out his hands, palms up. Foxfire burst out and within a few seconds the fire died down. Kyuubi held a sword in his clawed hands and he handed it to Naruto. The hilt was the head of a fox its mouth opened enough to make it appear like the sheath was being eaten. When Naruto unsheathed the blade it looked like any other katana, only it was slightly longer. The sheath was black, while the blade and hilt were red.

"It was created for me by the demonic neko clan. It was for my… I think 9,000th birthday."

"No, it was your 8,000th birthday. I remember because I had gotten my last tail," Orochi interrupted.

"Right 8,000th. The Neko Clan are the best blacksmiths in the demonic realm, mostly because of their ability to create the hottest flame. All of their weapons are as sharp as diamond, light as a feather and can never be dulled. This sword is one of their best works of craftsmanship."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he sheathed the katana and placed it on his belt on his left side.

With that they continued on their way. When they reached the Valley of the End, they saw Sasuke standing at the top the waterfall as if it was a cliff.

"Before we get started Naruto, let me make one thing clear. If you win I'll let you choose if you want to kill me. If I win we will part ways and perhaps never see each other again. Also, if I win or you allow me to live I will sign a treaty that will end the war between Leaf and Sound."

"Why would you not want to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"I already killed you once and have the Mangekyo Sharingan, there is no point in killing you again," Sasuke replied and dropped down to the bottom of the waterfall. Naruto followed him down while Orochi, Kyuubi and Hinata watched from the cliff. Kabuto and several other Sound Nins were watching from the other side.

The two Kages stared at each other, neither moving. Sasuke disappeared, only to reappear in front of Naruto and threw a punch at the blonde's face. Naruto blocked the punch and threw his own. Sasuke jerked his head to the side and brought his leg up to kick Naruto in the side. Naruto jumped over Sasuke's head. Sasuke continued with the motion and hit Naruto as he landed on the water. Naruto skidded a few feet away as Sasuke turned to face the blonde. Before Sasuke could do anything Naruto became a blur and punched Sasuke backwards.

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and continued to hit Sasuke in the stomach. With one finale kick Naruto sent Sasuke flying into the canyon wall. Sasuke stood, his eyes turning blood red. He reached behind him and drew his katana. Seeing this Naruto reached for his own katana. The two became blurs and would appear randomly around the valley, or sparks would appear as the two swords clashed. Everything became quiet as Naruto and Sasuke appeared on opposite sides of the valley.

"Why aren't you using the Curse Seal?"

"I don't need it. By the way you are fighting I'd say you don't have that power boost you had the last time we fought. But still, if we continue like this neither one of us will win this fight." As Sasuke finished speaking, the black marking snaked across his skin as he activated level one of the curse seal.

"Amatersa!" Sasuke shouted as he inhaled. When he exhaled the black flames shout out of his mouth and straight at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge the black flames and created dozens of clones. All of the clones rushed at Sasuke, whose katana was crackling with electricity. Sasuke swung his katana, hitting one clone after another. After several minutes the clones started to launch themselves like torpedoes at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged each one and managed to disperse them. After dodging a few more clone torpedoes, Sasuke jumped up and flashed through several hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" The great inferno dispersed the rest of the clones and left only the original Naruto.

Sasuke charged at Naruto again and their blades clashed. Only this time Sasuke sent his "Chidori Current" through his katana and into Naruto. The electrical current paralyzed Naruto allowing Sasuke to grab him around the neck and force him to look him in the eyes. "Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto found himself chained to the ground; everything was black and white, except the red moon hovering over head. Sasuke stood over him, his katana drawn. Behind Sasuke were all of his precious people, every one he had promised to protect, tied to crucifixes. Sasuke walked over to the first crucifix, which had Iruka on it, and drove his katana through his heart. Naruto struggled against the chains that held him to the ground.

"For the next seventy-two hours you will watch as every one you hold dear die in front of you," Sasuke said, walking over the next crucifix. This one held Sakura to it and Sasuke did the same thing he did to Iruka. Naruto held out in anger and thrashed against the chains. "When they are all dead you will follow them." Another Sasuke stood over Naruto and drove his katana into Naruto. One by one Sasuke killed all of his friends. Naruto could only watch in helplessness and listen to his friends pleas for help and scream in his own pain… over, and over again.

Back in the real world Sasuke dropped the limp body into the water and was about to walk away when he felt something grab his ankle. Sasuke turned around just in time to bring his katana around to block Naruto's. Sasuke sent another "Chidori Current" through their blades, only this time Naruto's katana erupted into blue foxfire. Bringing his free foot up, Sasuke hit Naruto in the face and sent him flying. Naruto jumped back to his feet and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke brought his foot up and caught Naruto under his chin. While Naruto was in the air, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto. He sent a "Chidori Current" through Naruto to paralyze the blonde. Lacing a stronger "Chidori Current" to the strikes, Sasuke backhanded Naruto then brought his foot down on Naruto's stomach. Naruto hit the water with a splash and floated on the surface, his katana loosely held in his hand. Sasuke landed on the water, deactivated the curse seal and sheathed his katana. That's when Sasuke saw it, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, _"Damn a clone."_

Sasuke jerked his head to the side to avoid the fist. He then brought up his knee, but Naruto twisted to the side. Quickly drawing his katana, Sasuke blocked another strike. Pushing against one another, Naruto and Sasuke jumped back to either side of the lake. Naruto swung his katana horizontally, causing blue foxfire to shot out in an arc. Sasuke jumped over it and charged at Naruto. Naruto ran at Sasuke, his katana ablaze with foxfire. Sasuke's own katana was crackling with electricity. Naruto and Sasuke raised their own katana. Their blades met, fire and electricity exploding outwards.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped several feet apart and stood there. For minutes no one moved, until both Naruto and Sasuke dropped into the water. Both completely drained of chakra, and exhausted. Hinata was next to Naruto in an instant, helping him stand. Kabuto and the other Sound Nins turned and left. Kyuubi went over and picked up both katanas and returned them to their own sheaths, while Orochi went over to Sasuke helping him up.

"Not bad Naruto."

"Not so bad yourself teme. So what do we do now, our little fight ended in a draw?"

"We do what I said before. I'm out numbered and not fit to fight, kill me if you want."

"No, Sasuke, I don't hold any grudges. When we get back to Konoha we'll sign that treaty and end this war that your sensei started." Sasuke only nodded, and allowed Orochi to help him walk. The five of them returned to Konoha, where the Uchiha was not so warmly welcomed.

It just so happened that Gaara and his family where visiting. The three Kages went to discuss the treaty, while Hinata went to pick up Kenji from Neji and Tenten. Sakura and Hana went with Hinata while the two demons went to spend some time alone… only to get side tracked at the park by a bunch of kids that wanted rides. Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and the kids met Kyuubi and Orochi at the park. Hinata went over the fight as the kids played and explained why Sasuke was in the village. After that was done Neji went over how Kenji behaved.

"Hinata-sama, I would advise that you keep a closer leash on your son, he is too much like Naruto."

"Don't be too hard Neji, he wasn't that bad," Tenten said.

"That's because you weren't on the receiving end of most of his pranks. I swear that kit is a bad influence on Kenji," Neji replied to his wife.

"I would say Kyuubi and Naruto are more of a bad influence then the kit is. I mean sure kitsunes are the masters at pranks, but Naruto and Kyuubi have been doing pranks for how long? Raccoons are so much easier to look after." Sakura said.

"What's this about raccoons?"

Sakura turned around with a nerves look on her face, to see Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke standing behind her. Naruto and Gaara sat down to their respective wife and Sasuke just sat against the tree. "How did the treaty go?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, nothing raccoon-kun. So how did the meeting go?"

"Almost done, just thought we would take a break before we finalize anything," Naruto said. They all fell silent, content to just watch Kyuubi and Orochi give piggy-back rides to the children. All in all it was very peaceful, the only thing Sasuke had to worry about was getting Kabuto and the rest of the sound nins to follow the treaty, but that's something for a different time.


End file.
